Mewtwo
by Ninjasaurus
Summary: "You had no right to take that embryo from her."


_ Who am I?_

She opened her eyes reluctantly, displeased that she had been stirred from her sleep. Her crystal blue eyes adjusted to her surroundings and she lifted her head, surveying the area. Staryu and Starmie littered the sea floor, and several Magikarp and Goldeen swam past her. There was a lone Horsea staring curiously at her, and she gazed at the small water type with as much curiosity as it. Her long tail swished around aimlessly inside the air bubble she had enclosed herself in as she continued to watch the small Horsea. After uttering a single 'mew', she propelled the bubble she was in upwards, breaking through the sea's surface. Once in the air, her bubble popped and the small psychic Pokémon stretched. She gazed up at the clear blue sky momentarily, her head tilting back so far that it sent her entire body into a backwards somersault. She giggled to herself and took off, gliding through the air as gracefully as any bird Pokémon would, the wind weaving through her soft pink fur. Her eyes closed as the wind blew across her feline face, opening them once more when a cry echoed in her ears. The pink Pokémon tilted her head in the direction that the sound came from, spotting a large Fearow soaring through the sky just above her. The two Pokémon flew across the sea together, the psychic type flying in the large shadow of the giant bird. After a few miles, the Fearow veered off in the direction of a nearby forest, leaving the tiny pink Pokémon to glide through the sky by herself. She watched the flying type disappear off in the distance, slowing down to a more leisurely flight. Alone, the small creature flipped to her back and gazed up at the endless sky, watching silently as fluffy white clouds floated by. Her eyes drifted shut, enjoying the peaceful day, the only sound being the water flowing beneath her.

_It hurts._

Her eyes flew open, her body coming to a screeching halt until she floated vertically in the air, her long, thin tail dangling limply below her. The small triangular ears atop her head twitched, trying to find the source of the voice. Nothing but the sound of waves crashing onto the beach filled her ears. Slowly she turned and glanced over her shoulder, her clear blue eyes landing on the small island. The only thing that occupied this island was a tall, extraordinary mansion reaching high in the sky. It stood proudly on the small island, several large windows scattered across its walls. It seemed dark and ominous, but it held a hint of mystery to it.

"Mew," the psychic type voiced, drifting curiously down to the building.

It was larger close up, and she had to tilt her head back to fully see the mansion. Her head cocked to the side, and slowly she began to circle the building, taking in its appearance. She floated toward one of the various windows and peered inside, her eyes darting around the empty room. It appeared to be a bedroom, a large queen-sized bed placed on the far wall and a massive wardrobe sitting against the opposite wall. The tiny feline Pokémon stared into the room silently before she disappeared, only to reappear a second later inside the room. She scanned the area once more, and floated toward the door and glided into the hall. The place seemed empty, but she could hear muffled voices far off in the mansion. She drifted slowly down the hall, peering inside rooms whose doors stood wide open. Several were bedrooms similar to the one she had first entered, others filled with tall, cluttered bookcases and desks with papers scattered across their surfaces. The psychic Pokémon continued on her personal tour of the building, undetected by the odd absence of humans.

Soon she came across a room filled with voices in a heated debate. She snuck up to the door silently, peering inside through the crack between the door and the door frame. Two men stood inside, arguing with the other, completely oblivious to the elusive legendary Pokémon listening in. The man on the left was bald, the only sign of hair being his bushy white eyebrows. The other man was considerably taller than the man in the lab coat. His black hair was slicked back on his head, and he wore a black button up shirt tucked inside straight black dress pants. His belt and tie were also black, as well as his dress shoes, and his dark eyes seemed to be black as well. They glared down at the older man, a menacing, villainous glint in them. His sleeves were rolled up just below his elbows, and a silver watch clung to his wrist. A red 'R' sat proudly on the bottom of his black tie, which swung slightly as the man leaned down and continued to argue with the other man.

"This has gone on long enough, Giovanni. It has to stop," said the bald man, seeming unfazed by the taller man's stature.

"You're overreacting, Fuji. It's all starting to come together, all the work and research is finally paying off. How could you say that we should just end it all?" the darkly dressed man asked, seeming offended by the suggestion.

The older man shook his head. "It was one thing to clone those three, but my brother's daughter?" He trailed off, then shook his head a second time. "That's just too far, Giovanni."

"What are you talking about? That bit was your brother's choice," the younger man explained, his dark eyes glowering down at the shorter man. "All we wanted was the embryo."

The man known as Fuji curled his hands into fists at his sides. Through clenched teeth, he growled, "The clones didn't _survive, _Giovanni. Ambertwo isn't going to make it, either."

Giovanni raised his brow at him. "What's your point, Fuji?"

"My point is that if she dies, he could very well throw an ultra-tantrum and blow this place to pieces. We're dealing with a being far more powerful than we could have ever expected."

A laugh bellowed out from Giovanni, and he shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, Fuji. Those three were minor setbacks. Your brother knows what he's doing, and I'm sure he spent more time on his daughter's clone than those worthless other three," he reassured the worried man, patting him on the shoulder.

Fuji smacked his hand away and glared up at him. "You're messing with things that should never be tampered with," he growled. "You had no right to take that embryo from her."

Giovanni fixed his menacing dark eyes on the old man. "Man has the right to all things on this planet. That's why we are the superior race, Fuji. We can take whatever we want."

"Mewtwo is going to give to you what you deserve, Giovanni," Fuji spat, "and I won't stick around until that happens. I'm done with all of this, I don't want to be part of it anymore." He turned away from the tall man and headed towards the door.

Mew sauntered down the stairs and drifted through the lower regions of the mansion. Mewtwo, embryo… Her head began to hurt. Slowly she came to a stop, levitating in the middle of the hall.  
Memories came flooding back to her, memories she had lost back in Guyana.

_Men. They were chasing her through the jungles she resided in. She flew through the jungle, trying to escape the pursuing men. They were shouting, carrying nets and knives as they chased after her through the foliage. She was scared, and she held her pink stomach worriedly. The feline creature weaved through vines and trees, trying to lose the men behind her. Her heart thrummed wildly in her chest, fear coursing through her veins. The sound of beating wings echoed in her ears, and she glanced over her shoulder to see two Butterfree flying after her, as well as a lone Beedrill. They were quickly gaining on her, their eyes locked on her pink form. When she turned back around, she became tangled in some loose vines. She struggled to break free, only to realize that they wound tighter around her body. She glanced up to see a Tangela sitting in a tree above her. Panic welled inside of her and she stared in fear at the advancing Pok__émon and their masters. She thrashed about wildly in the vines of the grass Pokémon, but to no avail. As the group grew closer, she held her breath and teleported. The vines of the Tangela unraveled at the loss of their capture and the rest froze, wondering where the legendary had gone. She reappeared behind the gang and took off in the opposite direction, speeding off towards her freedom. As she passed a tree, something caught hold of her long tail and held tight, sending her crashing down to the jungle floor. She let out a pained 'mew' and pushed herself up on her paws, shaking the pain off and glancing behind her to see what had stopped her. Her crystal blue eyes gazed in horror as a large, purple Gengar stepped out from behind a tree, its evil grin forever burned into her mind. Its large hand gripped the psychic's long tail, and it stepped forward slowly. Mew rolled onto her back and watched as the ghost Pokémon towered above her. She felt a wave hit her head. Hypnosis, she realized, and her eyes grew heavy. The men came running over as she slipped into unconsciousness._

_When she awoke, she was strapped to a cold, hard surface. An operating table. And there were men, surrounding her, hovering over her. Prodding her. She squirmed under the restraints, trying to break free. They all wore pale blue suits with matching caps on their heads and white masks covering their mouths. Silver utensils glinted in the bright light positioned above her, menacing and sharp. Panic welled in her chest and she thrashed about wildly. One of the humans approached her, a scalpel in his hand. She sent him flying back into the far wall with her mind. A soft dusting of powder fell over her. She could feel her muscles tighten and freeze, and it soon became apparent that she could no longer move. Her crystal blue eyes glanced upward and spotted a Butterfree hovering above her head. She felt helpless. Why was her own kind doing this to her? The man recovered from her psychic attack and approached again. Before she had time to react, he shoved something inside of her. She squirmed in discomfort, and turned to stare at a monitor positioned next to her. A camera was what he had put inside of her, and on the screen was a view of its journey through her. Her eyes were transfixed on the screen, curious to see what it was that they were looking for._

"_Just a little further…" the man mumbled beneath the mask, his eyes glued to the monitor as well. The camera continued forward, reaching her womb and pushing its way through. Mew winced slightly, but continued to watch. "There it is!" he exclaimed, drawing out gasps of wonder from the people around them. Mew stared in amazement, her blue eyes staring at what she knew was there, but never could see. A form, resembling a ball, sat in view of the camera. The longer she stared at it, the more vivid the details became. There was a small head curved downward, eyes closed, and curled in the fetal position. Its body was tinted pink, its skin slightly translucent. She could see the veins beneath its skin, see the jerky movements from its heartbeat. Two tiny bumps sat on its skull, soon to form into ears, and a small nub sat on its end, the beginning stages of a tail._

"_**Waküperö**__,"__she spoke telepathically to the embryo, which twitched slightly at the sound of her voice. She smiled affectionately at the image of it, overwhelmed with the knowledge that there was life inside of her. She continued to speak in her native tongue to the figure, offering it sweet, cooing words of comfort and reassurance._

_Something else entered her, and she cried out in pain. Her eyes reluctantly tore away from the screen to see that the man had stuck something else inside of her. His own eyes remained fixed on the monitor screen, and she looked back as well. It looked to be a metal claw that was reaching toward her creation, and a sense of dread washed over her. She struggled and squirmed, but it was weak due to the paralysis, and her mind was too numb to fight off the humans. All she could do was watch in horror as that metal claw grasped the creature's body, and it struggled in the thing's grip. A shrill voice cried in fear and pain in the psychic's head, and she knew that her baby was the one putting it there. In a final act of desperation, Mew shut her eyes and teleported._

_She was in the jungle again, this time with no one chasing after her. She glanced around just to be sure, and sighed in relief. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and froze. She felt empty inside, and when she called to her beautiful creation, there came no reply. An overpowering sadness came over her, and somberly she whispered, "__**Airö**__."_

_Her child was gone._

Mew backed up into a wall, pain in her heart. They took him, they took her child. They tortured him, hurt him, imprisoned him, and she was never there for him. He must be scared, angry, full of hatred toward her, his own mother, for abandoning him. But most importantly, he was here. She was filled with a joyous excitement at seeing her child again, and began calling out to him telepathically. Mew flew throughout the building, peering inside rooms and down hallways. She searched the entire building, calling out to her lost child, receiving no reply.

_Anyone…_

The voice echoed in her mind, pulling her towards a stairwell she hadn't noticed before. She stared at it warily, unsure of it at first. But the need to see her child again was more than enough to push her down the stairs. She glided cautiously, glancing around and making sure no one saw her. The descent led her to a dark, large area. Giant tubes were scattered about the room, and several tables and papers lied around as well. Beakers and liquids sat upon tabletops, and the soft hum of computers filled the air. The only light in the room was from the computer screens, which had undecipherable writings on them.

Mew continued forward, observing the various objects in the room. She glanced over papers and peered through clear, empty tubes, and even scanned the contents of tubes filled with a strange liquid, some of which held odd creatures and forms inside. One she came across contained a pink blob, its blank black eyes staring at her inquisitively. She stared back in curiosity, tilting her head. The blob began to stretch and expand, molding its jelly-like body to fit the form of the psychic Pokémon. The finished product was a lumpy replica of her, its face still expressionless with those dull eyes and thin line for a mouth. She uttered a soft 'mew' and continued on, exploring further into the dark room. There was a subtle pull in her mind, leading her in a different direction she was originally going. She followed the odd pulling sensation, all the while calling out to the child she had lost.

She froze upon seeing him.

He sat suspended in the tube of odd liquid, smaller wires and tubes attached to his large body. His gray skin held a purple hue to it, and a long, purple tail swished around behind him. His skeleton seemed to be pressed tightly against his skin, however his legs were thick and long. Three large, bulbous fingers sat at the tips of his hands, and an strange cord of flesh connected the back of his head to his back. He looked strange, unnatural, foreign.

And yet he was familiar.

Her heart lurched at the sight of him, and she pressed her hands against the cold glass, tears of joy and excitement filling her crystal blue eyes. What have they done to him? she wondered, taking in his peculiar body. He was so different from the tiny embryo she had seen long ago, his translucent pink flesh now gray and thick. She was filled with sadness at the fact that he looked nothing like her, nothing like how he was supposed to look, but his facial structure was the same as hers, only larger in scale. She wondered absentmindedly if his eyes were the same brilliant blue as hers.

"_**Waküperö**__," _she greeted telepathically, her long tail flicking around frantically.

He stirred slightly in his enclosure, but his eyes remained closed. _Who are you?_ he asked, his deep voice filling her mind.

She smiled softly and answered in English. _"I am you. You are I."_

_Were you made by humans, too?_

The question caught her off guard. Humans? _"No, I come from ancestors, not humans."_

He remained silent before asking, _Where did you come from?_

Mew wasn't sure how to put it in words, thinking back to the rainforest she lived in. The trees, the open air, the strange calls of creatures she had yet to see in this place, the colors of the forest, the streaming rays of sunlight through the trees. She closed her eyes and told him the only way she knew how, by showing him.

It took him a while to respond. _Everyday, the experiments were painful… _he shared, a tortured tone in his voice. _I was always alone, lonely… sad… It hurts..._

A sigh tumbled past her lips, and she closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the cool glass.

_Who am I?_ he asked again, his voice loud and desperate in her mind. _Why was I created?_

His words stabbed her heart, twisting it in the most painful ways. _"There will come a time when you will understand."_ She pulled away from the tube reluctantly, wishing she could take him with her.

He must have felt her pull away, for he began to shout. _Wait! Don't go! _he pleaded, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. _I don't like being alone…_

Mew backed up from her stolen child, regret already filling her. _"I'm sorry," _she whispered, and teleported out of the building, away from the island, far away from her child. His screams echoed in her head.

_Anyone… I just want someone by my side…_

Although miles apart, the two cried as one.


End file.
